The Backseat
by Persephone1387
Summary: Jasper and Bella are caught in the backseat. Told from Esme's POV. This was written before Breaking Dawn, and therefore before we found out anything about Bella as a newborn.


A.N. - So this is my first twilight fanfic and I'm hoping it turned out alright. This scene just kept trying to play itself out in my head and I finally just gave in and let it run its course! I tried to keep everyone in character but I'm not sure how well I did. Please let me know what you think, but nothing to harsh I hope!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Jasper… or any of Stephanie Meyer's other wonderful characters.

Bella was panting and Jasper was whispering, trying to calm her. We had been standing outside of Bella's new Audi for 15 minutes listening to the labored breathing and soft comforting words, before they actually began discussing what had led to it. We felt guilty for spying of course but the sounds coming from the backseat were hardly expected. In all honesty they seemed down right scandalous considering we had left them alone all day. Now they were going to discuss the situation privately, with their parents, siblings and spouses standing silent and unnoticed outside the car, all anxiously awaiting the revelation that would have us feeling foolish for ever thinking badly of them.

Bella spoke first…

"I'm so sorry about this Jasper… I never meant to put you in this situation."

"There's no need to feel bad Bella. You are a Newborn. And as such you are going to have a lot of urges and needs that you didn't have before. I know it's hard for you when Edward's not here but I told you to come to me for anything and I meant it. Whatever you need, whenever you need it."

"Even if I need you to hold me, writhing and screaming in the backseat of my car for an hour?"

"Especially then. It's kind of nice to know you'll trust me with you when Edward isn't here to take care of your needs."

"I'll always trust you to take care of me Jasper. And as long as I'm being honest, I don't know that I could have gone to Edward with this even if he had been here. It was such a new, strong urge that I think I might have been embarrassed if he had seen me like that. I felt so raw and primal. But it just seemed so right to run to you, I didn't hesitate for a moment in my decision to drag you out here."

"I'm glad; there is nothing I wouldn't do for you Bella. I want you to remember that, even if everyone is home, even if I'm with Alice; if you need me for anything, no matter what I won't ever turn you away."

At this point I couldn't keep listening. I needed to know that my family was okay. Carlisle had his jaw clenched tight but the rest of his face remained calm, my dear husband always remained so collected on the outside but his eyes betrayed him and I knew he was worried and more than a little disconcerted. Rosalie and Emmett were clinging to each other both glancing quickly between the offending car and their siblings with horrified looks on their faces. I forced my eyes to keep moving despite the fear at what I might find.

Alice and Edward had both been complaining on the trip home that they couldn't figure out what was happening at home even with both of their powers. There had been no set plans for Jasper and Bella's day so Alice couldn't see how they would keep themselves entertained and Jasper had been keeping Edward almost permanently out of his head for months now insisting that he had some things that needed to be kept private. But none of us had ever thought to come home to something like this and my dear children had been left with the most horrifyingly indescribable looks marring their beautiful faces. I could see pain for sure, and fury as well, but there also seemed to be an undercurrent of hope in their topaz eyes, hope that any moment now all their fears would prove false and we could all get a good laugh out of the whole misunderstanding.

Unable to look at my broken children anymore I returned my mind to the event in the backseat of the car, just in time for the door on the far side of said car to open, revealing a very disheveled Jasper. Well, most of him anyway; his head was still in side the car as he convinced Bella to let him help her out. What we could see were his wrinkled pants and half tucked-in shirt. Not exactly the reassurance I had hoped for. But he and Bella were still talking quietly, finishing their conversation as they climbed out of the car. This was it, the one last chance to prove us all as the idiotic eavesdropping vampires we so desperately wanted to be…

"Thanks again Jasper. I know I couldn't have handled that on my own. I've never felt such a demanding desire like that before."

"I told you not to worry about it Bella. There was no way we could have prepared for what happened today. Ideally you would have been eased into such a situation and even then it would have been after we had worked on your self-control."

"You're right of course. I do hope the poor delivery man figured out where he made the wrong turn before the pizza got cold though..."


End file.
